Keep 'Em Coming!
by Todd's Pet
Summary: A little background story for our sleazy but loveable Eddie about how he discovers a new way for wraith to feed on their worshippers not only without harming them and in a way that'll have them queueing up for it!


Keep 'Em Coming!

_A little story, set some two or three thousand years in the past when Eddie was just a slip of a young lad and still somewhat clumsy and naive. It tells the tale of how he made the discovery upon which he has subsequently built both his galaxy-wide reputation and his considerable expertise with __human women…_

oOo

Eddie sways gently, a trance-like expression on his face as if he were a cobra hypnotised by the flute of a fakir. Only, in Eddie's case the music is hard rock and the fakir is a small group of human women dancing.

"Look at them," he says to his two pod brothers, "Mesmerising, aren't they?"

"I've never seen any other animal move quite like they do," Rocky agrees.

"Makes you wonder who's the predator and who's the prey!" Astor observes

"Ha! No confusion there!" Eddie leers at a brunette snaking her hips seductively in time to the music, "I am most definitely the predator! Watch and learn, bro, watch and learn!"

Eddie shimmies over to the brunette and her pale blonde haired friend and starts to dance with them, running his hands all over both of them as he does.

Eddie prides himself on his skill with human females, not because it makes them happy – he doesn't particularly care whether they're happy or not – but because it makes him happy!

They're all so soft and fragrant and they come in all shapes and sizes and colours. He feels compelled to explore as many as he can get his hands on – literally! And if he also happens to make them happy too, then it keeps them coming back to him, all the more eager to go out of their way to please him!

oOo

The brunette is giggly and co-operative; Eddie suspects she's taken some kind of drug to relax her, probably alcohol. But the one with the long and straight pale blonde hair is nervous and reluctant. Unfortunately for her, that only makes Eddie see her as more of a challenge and he concentrates his efforts on her. His hands are all over her and he can feel the tension in her muscles.

Her friend is stroking and kissing the spines down his back and it's getting difficult for him to stay in control of himself so he decides just to take her anyway, whether she's happy about it or not.

He swings his leg around, digging his knee between her legs to part them, and pushes into her; she's not quite ready yet and she winces. He nuzzles her neck and whispers, "Relax, baby."

"Sorry…" she says and turns her head away.

Eddie looks down at her and feels an odd sensation, like he actually cares whether this one is happy or not. He puts his right hand between her breasts and her eyes widen in fear. "It's okay, baby, this'll make you feel good," he reassures her.

He starts cycling life force between them, back and forth, give and take, but he can sense that she's just too tense to get anything from it. Suddenly he has an idea and slides his other hand down between her legs where he's recently discovered there's a very sensitive little spot on human females that seems to make them very co-operative.

He starts to rub gently in time with his thrusts and within a minute or two he can feel her relax under his hands and he smiles as he starts to increase the pace of his thrusts, keeping both of his hands busy.

The brunette increases her attentions on his back and slides her hands over and under his backside as she nuzzles her face into his neck. He twists his head round to her and kisses her deeply, then tells her, "Patience, baby - your turn soon."

Suddenly he feels the tension in the blonde increase dramatically and wonders what he's done wrong, but no – he senses intensely pleasurable feelings radiating powerfully from her, and the pitch of the energy cycling through his feeding hand changes subtlety.

It feels like a rollercoaster that's trundled slowly up the track and is teetering on the brink of the drop. He keeps doing what he's doing and watches as her face melts into an expression of pure ecstasy.

And then it hits him.

The rollercoaster tips over the edge and hurtles down the track at breakneck speed. He's never tasted anything like this from feeding on a human before; sweet and cool, the energy from the blonde crashes through his system like a heroine rush. Pure pleasure explodes through his mind and his body simultaneously.

Just as suddenly the energy rush subsides and he looks down at the blonde as she snakes her arms up and around his neck and pulls him down to kiss him. She's still breathless and her kiss alone is intoxicating. He returns it passionately and can't quite believe what he's hearing when she murmurs in his ear "That was absolutely amazing!"

The brunette wraps her arms around his torso and pulls him back close into her body, murmuring "My turn now, sugar, you promised."

oOo

Eddie lies spread-eagled across his bed, holding one woman in each arm and grinning from ear to ear. He didn't think humans could purr, but the contentment radiating from these two is almost audible and sounds just like purring. He doesn't know why but it makes him feel so happy he actually does purr himself!

"I didn't think wraith cared whether we came or not," the blonde whispers.

"Came where?" Eddie asks.

The brunette laughs and says, "You know… come… have an orgasm." Eddie turns to look at her and when she sees the puzzled look on his face she realises that he genuinely doesn't know what he's just done. "You know…" she tries to explain, "It's what happens when…"

oOo

"You have to feel it to believe it!" Eddie tells Astor, "It's such a rush!"

"But we don't feed on those ones – they're for mating with," Astor replies.

"I know, I know, but it's not like that," Eddie tries to explain, "It's like excess energy they don't need. This… this orgasm thing, it creates a huge energy spike and it's got nowhere to go except into the feeding hand of whatever wraith happens to be attached to her at the time!"

"So we can feed on worshippers without harming them?" Rocky asks.

Eddie grins broadly. "All you have to do is make them come while you're doing the ol' S&P - and then just siphon it off!"

"So we get more suck than puke!" Rocky adds, laughing.

"Absolutely!" Eddie enthuses. "Look, I can't explain it – you have to try it for yourself! This is what you have to do…"

oOo

It wasn't long before word was spreading throughout the hive like wildfire. That a wraith could effectively drip feed off his human worshipper and not only do her no harm but actually have her begging for more was a novelty they all wanted to get in on!

The mood on Eddie's hive slowly but surely started to shift. Instead of human females slinking around the hive with the haunted look of rabbits caught in a trap, they started to walk tall with a swing in their hips, even smiling at some of the wraith as they passed. If a wraith turned and followed, instead of cowering in fear, most of them now giggled coquettishly and lead them on.

More and more wraith and females started to pair up long term, the bonds between them strengthening considerably as a result of Eddie's new discovery. What Eddie nicknamed S&P became commonplace as more worshippers actually requested it, knowing that it was in her wraith's interests to make sure she comes so he can feed off the energy it creates!

A mutually beneficial relationship – a true symbiosis – started to break out all over the hive and actually made it a happy place to be for both wraith and human! Even Eddie's queen discovered that it works pretty much the same way with human males and she rapidly gained a reputation for being the least grumpy wraith queen in the whole of the Pegasus galaxy – worshippers everywhere actively requested transfers to her hive!

oOo

While Eddie is delighted with the new level of respect his discovery has gained him from his brothers over the millenia, by far the best result in Eddie's books is that he always has a queue of female worshippers at his door day and night. Feeling particularly energetic tonight, he beckons three at once into his room, grinning broadly as he thinks to himself, Oh yeah – just keep 'em coming!

THE END


End file.
